El precio de una decisión
by Neith15
Summary: Him a regresado de nuevo, más fuerte y peligroso que antes. Los héroes tendrán que salvar al mundo de una catástrofe global. Momoko ya no está para luchar, ¿qué sucederá cuando Brick colapse y no quede nadie más para liderar el equipo? Alguien regreserá para ayudarlos, ¿cómo enfrentarán lo que posiblemente sea su última batalla vivos? Créditos: Yin-princesa-del-olvido.
1. Prólogo

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z** _ **no me pertenece, la trama por el contrario es completamente mi idea.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten de la historia tanto como yo lo hice en escribirlo.**_

 _ **Créditos: Yin-princesa-del-olvido.**_

 ** _Story: El precio de una decisión_**

 _ **Summary:** **Him a regresado de nuevo, más fuerte y peligroso que antes. Los héroes tendrán que salvar al mundo de una catástrofe global. Momoko ya no está para luchar, ¿qué sucederá cuando Brick colapse y no quede nadie más para liderar el equipo? Alguien regreserá para ayudarlos, ¿cómo enfrentarán lo que posiblemente sea su última batalla vivos?**_

 _ **By: Neith15**_


	2. El regreso de Him

**El regreso de Him**

El terror inundó cada uno de los cuerpos de los habitantes de la ciudad de nuevo Tokio. La mañana había sido cómodamente tranquila bajo la protección y patrullaje de los famosos héroes de la ciudad, el equipo de jóvenes dispuestos a dar la vida por los habitantes desde años atrás. Cinco chicos que salvaban el día con sus fantásticos poderes y trabajaban en equipo. Las cosas habían cambiado desde la última batalla contra Him, el equipo había pasado por una gran transformación. Ahora Brick era el líder frío, calculador, valiente y audaz que tendría que idear una estrategia para luchar de nuevo contra el mismo terror de años atrás: Him.

\- Ha regresado por su venganza - comentó suavemente el profesor Utonium, ahora padre adoptivo de los chicos, más viejo y sabio que nunca, con su típica bata de laboratorio tan impecable como siempre y aroma a distintas sustancias químicas del lugar -. El mensaje de la tarde fue escuchado por toda la ciudad, los civiles están aterrados.

Boomer recordó cada una de las pocas pero cuidadosamente seleccionadas palabras de Him durante el atardecer, después de la acostumbrada rutina de patrullaje por toda la ciudad.

\- _Recordarán este día como el peor de la historia, ya nadie podrá salvarlos ni siquiera sus héroes de quinta. Brick, hijo, los enviaré junto a ella._

Cerró los ojos, intentando no recordarla pero sabía que no podía, ella lo había ayudado en diversas situaciones. A pesar de todo, la estimaba como una hermana mayor, y por ello se culpaba. Si él hubiera persuadido a sus hermanos mayores para aceptar trabajar junto a las PPGZ ella...

\- Ella... - susurró Butch -, con "ella" se refiere a...

\- A Momoko - finalizó Kaoru.

Brick le dio la espalda a todos, internamente furioso de escuchar ese nombre. Hace dos años ella los había abandonado por una mejor vida y al poco tiempo...

\- ¿Qué haremos? - habló por primera vez Miyako, intentando desviar el tema que siempre los atormentaba.

\- Pelear - respondió bruscamente el más fuerte de los Rowdys -. Haremos lo mismo de siempre.

\- Tenemos que ser cautelosos y más inteligentes que Him o de lo contrario estaremos perdidos - la voz de Kaoru sonó segura pero Butch que la conocía más, percibió la debilidad de su espíritu de luchadora últimamente frágil, sabía que había recordado a Momoko.

\- Brick - llamó Miyako -, ¿qué haremos?

Él, que se había sumido en el pasado, apretó los puños furioso. Recordarla no era de la mejor manera, ella lo había abandonado después de que él le había confesado sus sentimientos y los planes que tenía para los dos, lo rechazó. Por eso él rechazó luchar junto a ella y por ello... Momoko se fue meses después al extranjero donde murió por un accidente aéreo. El avión que había tomado colapsó en el aire y se perdió en las aguas del océano pacífico, nunca encontraron el avión ni sus pasajeros. Suspiró, sacando junto a él los sentimientos del pasado, porque eso eran, pasado y recuerdos. Ahora tenía veinte años, era casi un adulto y el líder del grupo más fuerte de todo el mundo, unos sentimientos débiles no lo sacudirían fácilmente.

\- Como dijo Kaoru - habló por encima del hombro derecho -, debemos ser cautelosos y más inteligentes que Him.

\- ¿Cuál será el plan esta vez? - Butch se cruzó de brazos.

\- Primero tenemos que ubicar a Him o al menos esperar a que haga la primera jugada, estoy seguro que planea algo.

Miyako se mordió el labio ligeramente, Brick siempre luchaba solo, siempre cargaba con todo el trabajo como un auto-castigo por haber sido el causante de su huida. Eso la entristeció, por mucho que el proclamara su enojo por ella, se culpaba por no ser un líder tan bueno como lo había sido su amiga, sabía que él quería la presencia de Momoko porque ambos trabajaban muy bien en equipo.

\- Brick - llamó la atención de todos, Miyako no solía hablar directamente con el líder -. Tengo algo que...

Una potente explosión se escuchó en el centro de la ciudad, cegando a toda esta por unas milésimas de segundos seguido de un sonido ensordecedor. La luz eléctrica dejó de funcionar y todo quedó sumido en oscuridad. La única iluminación eran las pocas estrellas que se asomaban tímidamente en el cielo nocturno.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - Boomer corrió a la azotea para poder ver mejor el panorama, los demás le siguieron de cerca.

No pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendido. En el centro de Tokio, había una gran piedra en forma de rombo de un negro brilloso, parecía hecho de obsidiana. Había destrozado y derrumbado grandes construcciones, departamentos, oficinas y parques. Sin perder el tiempo, se transformaron y volaron en dirección a la piedra gigante. La primera en llegar fue Bubbles, quien se detuvo a admirar el objeto desde distintos ángulos, se detuvo al ver a su líder llegar. Los años le habían favorecido era alto, fuerte, de espalda ancha y semblante serio. Contrastando perfectamente con su traje de combate: una playera negra con bordes rojos debajo de una chaqueta de cuero resistente de color rojo quemado acompañado de unos pantalones oscuros con diversos bolsillos, guantes sin dedos de cuero, unas botas negras militares y su típica gorra que cambiaba cuando se transformaba, pasaba de rojo con orillas negras a negra con bordes rojas.

\- ¿Qué rayos es esto? - Butch escondió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta verde oscuro, aburrido.

Bubbles se acercó lentamente con la intención de tocar la piedra negra pero Buttercup la detuvo tomándola del brazo. Negó levemente con la cabeza e hizo aparecer su arma en la mano derecha y con la fuerza bruta que siempre la caracterizó, lanzó el arma contra el objeto no identificado provocando una reacción instantánea. El martillo desapareció cuando tuvo contacto con una capa invisible que cubría a la gran piedra negra. Los cinco se sorprendieron ligeramente.

\- Parece una especie de huevo - agregó Butch.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Puedo escuchar un latido - Butch afiló la mirada -. Brick, algo dentro está vivo.

\- ¿Qué puede haber vivo dentro de una piedra del tamaño de un edificio? - Boomer pareció sorprendido.

\- No sé pero parece que aún no es hora de que salga.

\- Por eso tiene una capa que lo protege - Brick estudió el objeto con insistencia, buscando una clave -, le dará el tiempo necesario para terminar la gestación sin ser interrumpido desde el exterior.

\- Es un regalo de parte de Him - escucharon una voz por encima de ellos -, pensó en sus queridos hijos cuando lo encontró.

Brick frunció el ceño cuando observó de quien se trataba: Sedusa. Igual de provocativa y sensual que siempre, ahora con un par de años más. La última vez que la había visto, había sido cuando la vio junto a Momoko en el aeropuerto antes de su partida. Sintió un mal sabor de boca, como si la poca comida que había ingerido el día anterior se le subiera por la garganta. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había comido bien en días por las fuertes pesadillas que tenía durante las noches, las pocas horas que lograba conciliar el sueño.

\- ¿Qué hay dentro? - Buttercup fue la primera en hablar.

\- Un pequeño presente para los trillizos - la naturalidad con la que respondió fue casi tétrico -, simple cariño de padre.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Boomer no aguantó la mirada socarrona de la mujer, era una mirada que siempre odió desde que tenía memoria.

\- ¿No saben? - la sonrisa de Sedusa creció sobre su pálido rostro, disfrutando de las reacciones confundidas de los chicos -. Quiere sus vidas.

Después, una segunda luz cegadora abarcó todo a su alrededor, junto con un dolor que les traspasó a cada uno el pecho de una forma desgarradora, quizá el dolor más grande que jamás hayan sentido. Es como si les arrancaran el corazón del pecho, más que el corazón el alma. Seguido de un fuerte ardor por todo el cuerpo sintieron los músculos debilitarse y dejaron escapar el grito más aterrador jamás escuchado. Los tres hombres intentaron no soltar deliberadamente la voz, las chicas por el contrario, gritaron como nunca lo habían hecho. Eso preocupó enormemente a Butch y Boomer, Brick se atemorizó de lo que le pudiese suceder a hermanos y cuñadas. Cuando el dolor pasó, los cinco cayeron de los cielos como si fueran trapos usados pero una fuerza invisible los arrojó lejos del sitio, cada uno por un camino diferente.

 ** _Veinticuatro horas después._**

 ** _(20:06 p.m.)_**

Kaoru intentó abrir los ojos, pero el dolor que la acción le provocaba la obligó a esperar unos minutos antes de lograrlo en su totalidad. Se sorprendió de encontrarse enredada entre las lianas de un frondoso árbol, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás completamente agotada y adolorida pero la acción le costó más de lo que se esperó. Las lianas cedieron ante su peso y cayó fuertemente sobre las raíces del árbol provocándole un fuerte dolor por toda la columna vertebral que le hizo encogerse del dolor. Esperó unos cuantos minutos más para recuperarse del impacto, a pesar del dolor se levantó del lugar y tomó su esfera de transformación para poder comunicarse con los demás pero el aparato no respondió. Lo regresó a su lugar y se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente sobre el árbol. Dedujo que unos cuantos minutos pues el cielo apenas comenzaba a recibir las estrellas en su firmamento. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba su ropa normal puesta, unos jeans ajustados oscuros junto a una campera de tela verde oscuro.

Por los grandes árboles imaginó que se encontraba en el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio, escuchó el ruido de un arroyo y sintió la sed que había ignorado hasta ese momento. Con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban siguió el sonido del agua hasta que dio con el lugar exacto, bebió del agua pura que le ofrecía la naturaleza y se refrescó. Al otro lado del pequeño arroyo observó una figura masculina tendida sobre unos grandes arbustos, de no ser por la tela que sobresalía de estos nunca se hubiera dado cuenta que se trataba de la camisa manga larga de Butch. Corrió rápidamente hacia él para asegurarse de que estuviera bien pero resbaló en el intento cayendo sobre el agua. Le quitó importancia y llegó hasta él. Lo arrastró hasta la orilla del arroyo y le limpió la cara sucia de algo negruzco, parecía ceniza.

\- Butch - susurró -. Butch, despierta.

Nada. El chico parecía muerto, se encontraba más pálido de lo normal y con magulladuras en el cuello y rostro. Lo inspeccionó para asegurarse de que no tuviera ninguna herida y se alegró de no ver nada grave, estaba completamente sano. Colocó la cabeza sobre su regazo y le apartó los negros mechones de cabello que ocultaban su masculino rostro. De nuevo intentó comunicarse con el laboratorio o con alguno de sus compañeros pero el aparato no funcionó, lo intentó con el de Butch y nada. Algo andaba mal.

Escuchó gritos, disparos y mucho ruido proveniente del centro de la ciudad. Se alarmó.

\- Butch - le dio pequeñas palmaditas sobre las mejillas -, despierta por favor.

Nada, de nuevo. Tocó la frente de su novio sintiendo la fiebre arder debajo de su mano y lo escuchó susurrar cosas sin sentido, estaba delirando por la fiebre. Asustada, no sabiendo qué hacer, lo desvistió y luego ella lo hizo, se metió al arroyo junto con él para poder bañarlo. Ya se había acostumbrado al cuerpo de Butch pero la situación la avergonzaba, se sentía una violadora. Deshizo esas ideas porque sabía que la situación lo ameritaba, debía bajarle la temperatura del cuerpo. Poco a poco él regresó a sus sentidos débilmente, le sonrió forzosamente y de nuevo colapsó. Eso no estaba bien, nada bien.

\- No me dejes por favor - lo escuchó murmurar -, si te vas... Yo no sabría qué hacer.

 _ **(20:56 p.m.)**_

Despertó cuando sintió una gran cantidad de agua salada ahogarla hasta el punto de vomitar. Cuando recuperó completamente la noción del tiempo, enfocó la arena que la rodeaba pero ninguna señal de civilización. Estaba completamente mojada y cubierta de arena, unos cuantos metros lejos de ella identificó a Boomer en el mismo estado. Con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir corrió hacia él para cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien, al llegar se asustó de encontrarlo sucio de la cara, más pálido de lo normal y temblando exageradamente, como si se encontrara en la Antártida. Le tocó la frente y se horrorizó al sentir la gran temperatura que le emergía del cuerpo. Tocó el pecho sobre la playera blanca y el resultado le hizo estremecerse, estaba hirviendo. Miyako soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, aterrada.

Se levantó de la arena para buscar ayuda pero no encontró a nadie cerca, caminó un poco para saber dónde se encontraba exactamente pero se sorprendió de encontrar arena, mar y oscuridad; dándose cuenta que se encontraba en una isla vacía e identificó las playas de Tokio a una gran distancia de ella y le extrañó no ver ninguna luz encendida en la ciudad. Tomó su comunicador e intentó contactar a los demás pero nada, el aparato no funcionaba. Regresó junto a Boomer temblorosa de no saber qué ocurría pero sonrió al verlo de pie. Corrió hacia él y se aferró a la ancha espalda de su novio.

\- Miyako - parecía sorprendido -, pensé que te había sucedido algo.

La chica lo observó girarse para luego rodearla en un gran abrazo necesitado. Ahogó un gritito cuando sintió la temperatura alta a través de la ropa.

\- Boomer, estás ardiendo en fiebre.

Él le sonrió para tranquilizarla sabiendo de sobra que no tendría ese efecto.

\- No te preocupes, por ahora tenemos que ir al laboratorio - su voz sonó cansada ante sus oídos, lo conocía lo suficiente para identificar sus distintos tonos de voz -, ¿dónde estamos?

\- Creo que en una isla lejos de Tokio.

\- Vale, ¿puedes transformarte?

Ella negó con la cabeza y él silenció para pensar una manera de regresar a la ciudad. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que ambos levantaran la mirada con los ojos completamente abiertos, voltearon a ver en dirección a la ciudad, sorprendidos. Gritos, disparos, ambulancias, voces agitadas y aterradas les llegaban desde la ciudad.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? - Miyako se llevó las manos al pecho -. Pareciera...

\- Como si Tokio estuviera muriendo - terminó Boomer.

 _ **(21:13 p.m.)**_

El profesor Utonium activó un campo de invisibilidad que ocultó a todo el laboratorio del exterior, en las pantallas de los ordenadores podía ser testigo fiel de todas las atrocidades que en ese momento estaba sucediendo en la ciudad de Tokio. Alrededor de la gran piedra negra se originaba la catástrofe, antiguos villanos asesinaban a sangre fría, delincuentes hacían de las suyas, soldados y policías atacaban a los civiles, nada de eso tenía sentido. Por medio de todas las cámaras que tenía alrededor de la ciudad buscaba insistentemente a algunos de los cinco chicos que habían desaparecido el día anterior.

\- Papá - lo llamó alguien en la entrada de la habitación, por un momento se ilusionó pero al reconocer la voz se fueron esas esperanzas sin embargo, le alegró saber que su hijo se encontraba sano y a salvo -. Escuché el mensaje de Him desde ayer pero tuve dificultades para regresar antes.

Caminó hacia él y lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo. Ken ahora tenía dieciséis años y siendo el chico más inteligente de la nación había sido seleccionado para estudiar en el extranjero pero la situación lo había obligado a quedarse en la ciudad. El profesor lo observó ojeroso y cansado, tal vez no había dormido en toda la noche, de hecho nadie lo había hecho con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Algunos habían abandonado la ciudad cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, otros se habían escondidos en sus propias casas alertas a la situación.

\- Tuve que cancelar mi vuelo porque no hay nada de electricidad, ¿qué sucedió? - al ver al hombre solo se sintió perdido -, ¿y los chicos?

\- La energía está siendo anulada por una extraña fuerza que emerge de un huevo no identificado - en la imagen apareció lo mencionado -. Tengo energía gracias a la energía solar de reserva.

\- Pero qué es ese huevo.

\- No sé pero suelta enormes cantidades de radiación.

\- Eso sería muy peligroso para toda la ciudad.

\- No sólo eso - anunció el profesor mientras caminaba hasta la computadora principal del laboratorio -, me temo que si lo que hay dentro sale...

Ken observó la teoría de su padre representada en la pantalla.

\- Esa cosa contiene una gran cantidad de actividad radioactiva como para acabar con todo el mundo.

\- Exacto y si no hacemos algo para detenerlo - continúo el profesor completamente pálido -, la vida en la tierra cambiará.

\- Algunos seres vivos serán capaces de adaptarse al nuevo mundo pero los restantes...

\- Se extinguirán...

 _ **Centro de la ciudad.**_

 _ **(22:00 pm)**_

Una figura alta se movía ágilmente entre las calles de la ciudad de Tokio, pasando por desapercibido entre la multitud aterrorizada. Acomodó mejor la capucha de la chaqueta de cuero negro para evitar que se le viera el rostro, elevó por unos segundos la mirada pero no se vio nada por la falta de luz en las calles. Un hombre se lanzó sobre la persona colocándole una navaja en el cuello aunque ni siquiera se inmutó.

\- Dame todo lo que traes y no te haré mucho daño - amenazó.

A pesar de la poca iluminación, observó la cabellera castaña de su atacante, ropa deportiva y un rostro viejo y ligeramente cansado. Sacó las manos de los bolsillos de la chaqueta mostrando que no tenía nada para ofrecer, eso irritó al agresor.

\- Tienes que tener algo de valor - escupió con desprecio -. Más vale que no juegues conmigo o de lo contrario...

La persona soltó un suspiro burlón.

\- ¡¿Te doy risa?! - apretó la hoja de la navaja contra el cuello -. No te va dar risa cuando te entierre esto en la garganta.

La persona acumuló considerable fuerza en el codo derecho y le pegó lo suficientemente fuerte como para deshacerse del hombre. Se sacudió la chaqueta y retomó el camino que lo llevaría a su destino. Tosió fuertemente y se tapó la boca, el dolor comenzaba a regresar. Cuando se apartó la mano observó sangre en esta, la llevó de nuevo al rostro y se limpió el resto de sangre que salía de su nariz, no tenía tiempo para perder. Ni siquiera una insignificante hemorragia nasal.

* * *

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _ **Neith15**_


	3. Nuevo aliado

**Nuevo aliado**

El fuerte dolor de cabeza se intensificó al intentar enderezarse. Todo le daba vueltas y no pudo hacer más que dejar caer su peso contra el concreto. Abrió los ojos difícilmente y sólo pudo enfocar cables pelados, escombros, un techo blanco y varios vidrios a su alrededor. Al parecer había impactado contra un edificio de departamentos. Intentó incorporarse de nuevo pero un horrible dolor en el lateral derecho lo obligó a olvidarse del plan inicial, se tocó el lugar afectado y la mano se le tiñó de rojo, era sangre. Con gran esfuerzo se levantó y tomó una cortina rota para hacer presión sobre la herida. Abrió su comunicador y al percatarse de que estaba roto, lo guardó.

\- Maldición - susurró -. ¿Qué sucedió?

Se acercó a la ventana por la que se imaginó había entrado volando inconsciente tras la fuerte explosión y se sorprendió del panorama. La ciudad estaba sumida en una gran oscuridad, las calles desiertas, edificios con ventanas de cristal rotas, basura por todas partes. Cuánto tiempo había quedado inconsciente. Una explosión hizo que se cubriera el rostro de los escombros del edificio, había dejado en mal estado el lugar con su impacto. La tierra comenzó a temblar y se escucharon tiroteos desde distintos lugares de la ciudad, una impactó contra el suelo donde estaba parado y se escondió detrás de las paredes. Respiró hondo y corrió a la puerta del lugar acompañado de varias balas que le siguieron los pies en el trayecto. Cerró detrás de sí y ahogó un alarido de dolor, revisó la herida y contuvo la respiración cuando se dio cuenta de la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo, así que optó por no esforzarse demasiado, sin embargo, colocó la mano sobre el pedazo de cristal roto que se le había enterrado en el abdomen y tiró de el con fuerza, de inmediato la sangre comenzó a salir como agua. Hizo presión y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Al llegar al primer piso se encontró con varios habitantes escondidos y asustados pero cuando lo vieron llegar lo miraron con mala cara. Cayó de rodillas y una chica corrió hacia él para atender sus heridas, en cuestión de minutos habían limpiado y desinfectado la herida para finalmente coser. Había perdido demasiada sangre pero gracias a la sustancia Z se recuperó medianamente, obviamente no estaba al cien pero podía estar de pie.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

La joven que lo atendió lo observó por un largo minuto, a su criterio era muy atractiva de largos cabellos rojizos y ojos oscuros, le calculó unos veinticuatro años.

\- Ustedes los superhéroes desaparecieron un día y el pánico abordó a todos los habitantes, pensamos que nadie nos salvaría - respondió finalmente mientras lo ayudaba a pararse -, pero me alegro que estés bien.

Asintió despacio y fijó la mirada en la entrada de puertas de cristal, podía escuchar los disparos de afuera.

\- Los presos escaparon de prisión y se han adueñado de gran parte de la ciudad - lo siguió informando -, ¿no sabes nada de los demás?

Negó a la interrogante. Una oscura figura pasó corriendo por las calles llevando una antorcha encendida. Rápidamente salió del lugar para seguirlo pero lo perdió de vista tan sólo llegar a la entrada. Una bala atravesó las puertas y los cristales cayeron en miles de fragmentos por toda la entrada, se volvió a esconder y apretó los puños furioso. Invocó su transformación pero no logró nada. Se tranquilizó soltando un largo suspiro y corrió al automóvil más cercano, conectó los cables correctos y lo encendió. Agradeció que el tarado de Butch lo obligara a tomar clases de manejo para sus futuros vehículos, arrancó y se dirigió al laboratorio a toda velocidad.

Cuando llegó, se encontró con Kaoru cargando difícilmente a Butch. Iba a ayudarla pero el dolor en su abdomen le hizo imposible realizar la acción, se llevó la mano a la herida y sintió de nuevo la sangre. Caminó como pudo y cuando entró al edificio su cuerpo no resistió, cayó desmayado.

Boomer corrió al encuentro de su hermano mayor que al igual que él, estaba ardiendo en fiebre. El profesor Utonium llegó rápidamente a ayudarlos junto con Ken y los llevaron a la sala de recuperación. Acostaron a cada uno de los héroes y encendieron las máquinas que el profesor había diseñado para recuperar a los chicos de inmediato, sólo había una cama vacía, la de Momoko. Ken desvió la mirada al recordar la ausencia y Poochie se subió ahí recordando a la chica. Se recostó y durmió.

Poochie ya no era tan hablador como antes, desde que Momoko había partido había caído en una ligera depresión pero cuando se enteró de lo sucedido, dejó de hablar un tiempo y aún habían secuelas.

Todos cayeron en una especie de sueño profundo para poder aprovechar al cien las máquinas. La primera en despertar abruptamente fue Miyako, seguida de Butch. Los demás tardaron más tiempo, debido al esfuerzo que habían empleado para seguir de pie cuando ya no podían.

Butch se bajó del aparato y caminó en dirección a Kaoru, quien seguía dormida profundamente. Se sentó a su lado y la tomó de la mano preocupado, por él había perdido mucha energía. Besó la muñeca de la chica y luego los labios, el momento en que ella abrió los ojos completamente roja de la cara pero no dijo nada, los volvió a cerrar y pasó los brazos por la espalda de Butch, terminaron abrazados y los científicos junto con Miyako, salieron para darles privacidad.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - el profesor encendió la cafetera -. Desaparecieron por un día entero.

Miyako subió la mirada confundida, no entendiendo lo que acababa de decir.

\- ¿Un día? - repitió perdida -. No, han sido algunos minutos...

\- No, Miyako - corrigió una profunda voz, todos giraron a ver a Brick, presionando su abdomen adolorido y difícilmente parado en la puerta -. Al parecer la explosión nos dejó inconscientes un día... - hizo una mueca de dolor y el sudor en la cara comenzó a gotear por la barbilla -. No sé que ha sucedido...

\- Brick, tienes que descansar - regañó el profesor preocupado -, eres el que más daños sufrió y perdiste mucha sangre, regresa a descansar...

\- No puedo, tengo que proteger a la ciudad...

\- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo si estás en peor estado que la misma ciudad? - regañó Ken, entrando con un botiquín -. Anda, ve a recostarte, atenderé tus heridas.

\- No, tenemos que idear un plan, soy el único que...

\- Tal vez puedo ser de ayuda - interrumpió una nueva presencia en la estancia, vestida completamente de negro y con el rostro cubierto por un pañuelo del mismo color -. Así tal vez puedas descansar.

Todos lo quedaron viendo, la voz era irreconocible por la prenda en la boca. Era muy pequeño de cuerpo, casi una mujer, los pantalones negros ajustados, botines de tacón mediano, chaqueta del mismo color y la cabeza cubierta por la capucha hacían imposible reconocer la figura, lo único que se le podía ver eran unos ojos cafés claros, pero sólo Miyako se dio cuenta de que eran de contacto. Apartó la mirada culpable y se sorprendió al ver a Boomer entrar junto con Kaoru y Butch. Todos se reunieron en la estancia pero lo primero en lo que se fijaron, fue en la gran mancha negra en una habitación completamente blanca.

\- ¿Quién es el saco de papas negro? - se burló Butch, su novia rió mientras negaba con la cabeza -. Brick.

\- No sé - el nombrado entrecerró los ojos sobre la persona, buscando algo que le ayudara sin saber qué -. ¿Quién eres?

\- Confíen - Miyako rompió el silencio que se había formado, era casi insoportable estar ahí -. Confíen en esa persona.

\- ¿Lo conoces? - Boomer la observó con las cejas arqueadas.

\- ¿Lo conoces? - Brick se acercó con la mirada fija en ella pero apuntando a la presencia -. ¿Te siguió?

Ella negó lentamente, Brick nunca le había hablado tan directo. Su relación era líder-subordinada y no le gustó la atención que había puesto en ella.

\- Podría decirse...

Incluso la figura la miró con los ojos abiertos, ligeramente confundido.

\- ¿Quién...?

Brick fue interrumpido por un temblor que sacudió toda la ciudad. Todos salieron corriendo del edificio, Brick con ayuda de Butch. El cielo oscureció de tal manera que parecía un espacio negro, la ciudad se sumió en un increíble silencio sepulcral, no se podía apreciar nada con claridad, es como si se hubieran quedado ciegos en minutos. Algunas tenues luces se apreciaron a lo lejos, en algunas partes de la ciudad, se imaginaron que los habitantes encendieron antorchas para facilitar la estancia ahí aunque ninguno creyó que fuera una buena idea.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, la luz regresó de manera agresiva logrando que desviaran la mirada de la ciudad y taparse los ojos con los antebrazos. El huevo se había iluminado dejando ver una gran sombra dentro de este, el producto que tenían que eliminar antes de que naciera. Sobre este apareció Him, con los brazos cruzados y una gran sonrisa macabra.

\- Superhéroes de Tokio - se escuchó por todas partes -, ya sé que tienen un invitado especial y les propongo un trato.

\- Idiota - susurró Kaoru -, nos ofrece una trato, como si le fuésemos a creer.

Todos los demás enfocaron a la figura negra que los acompañaba.

\- Si me entregan a su nuevo aliado, pensaré mejor si dejo nacer a mi pequeño. Tienen una hora.

Segundos después desapareció al igual que la figura, por un momento la habían perdido de vista y junto con Him se había desvanecido entre las sombras.

\- ¿A dónde rayos se fue? - gritó Brick enojado -. ¡Miyako!

La nombrada cerró los ojos asustada.

\- Brick, déjala en paz - pidió Boomer -. Ella no...

\- ¡Cállate! ¿Cómo es que conoces a esa persona? - la voz de Brick fue lo único que se escuchó -. Quiero que...

\- ¡Brick! - regañó Kaoru -. ¡Cálmate! Si realmente eres un líder, actúa como tal y no nos des más problemas.

\- Tenemos que llegar al huevo - susurró Miyako, con la cabeza baja -. Ahí les explicaré todo... Y les aseguró que ahí nos estará esperando.

\- ¿Quién?

Brick estaba furioso con ella. Ella tragó saliva, miedosa.

\- Nuestro nuevo aliado.

* * *

Kaoru se mordió el labio, nerviosa. Miyako estaba comenzando a actuar raro y deseó fuertemente que Momoko estuviera con ella para ayudarla a entender que le estaba sucediendo a su amiga. Desde que ella se había ido, todo había cambiado para ellos. Brick se volvió frío y duro. Sus hermanos se sintieron culpables de su partida y apenados por el rechazo de la chica a su hermano, pero Miyako... Ella había dejado de hablar un tiempo, ya no reía como antes y siempre se le encontraba distraída, en muchas ocasiones tuvo problemas debido a eso. Incluso ella cambió, tuvo que tomar el papel que la chica había dejado, la hermana mayor de las tres y cuidar de Miyako lo mejor que podía pero había fallado tantas veces que ya no sabía si realmente se le podría decir que la cuidó.

Se dejó caer contra la pared y observó la ciudad a través de la ventana. El huevo seguía iluminando el centro de la ciudad pero no parecía tener intenciones de hacer algo más. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, extrañaba a Momoko, quería proteger a su amiga pero no era capaz de ser fuerte por las dos. Perder a un miembro de tu familia de la noche a la mañana es algo para lo cual no te preparas, piensas que el día de mañana lo volverás a ver pero en realidad tiene las mismas probabilidades de no volver a verlo nunca.

Se culpó internamente. El último día que había visto a Momoko, le había gritado que no la quería ver en ese momento y en la tarde cuando le marcó al teléfono, le colgó. No se había despedido de ella adecuadamente. Habían quedado en malos términos justo antes de su muerte y no soportaba esa idea dentro de su cabeza.

Pataleó como una chiquilla y escondió el rostro entre las rodillas. Odiaba ser tan explosiva, ser una imprudente con sus palabras. Ese día le había reclamado por qué no había aceptado a Brick si le había confesado lo que sentía por él. Nunca entendió sus acciones, siempre se lo guardaba todo. El cambio de Momoko fue notorio en las vacaciones, cuando dos días antes de regresar a clases ella se quedó sola en la playa para disfrutar del paisaje pero cuando regresó, tenía la mirada perdida, los labios resecos y la piel pálida. Casi como si hubiera tenido un susto, después de eso cayó gravemente enferma. Todas las noches lloraba dormida y despertaba gritando, la fiebre le duró una semana y adelgazó notablemente, constantemente le sangraba la nariz pero de lo que más se percató, fue que evitaba a Brick a cualquier costo. Sintió que fue muy injusta con el chico y por eso le había reclamado pero por andar de metiche terminó peleando con ella para posteriormente perderla por siempre.

\- Todo estará bien - Butch se sentó frente a ella y le acarició la corta cabellera -. Lo solucionaremos.

Se secó las lágrimas y subió la mirada directamente a los ojos de él. Butch era un buen chico y agradeció que estuviera a su lado. Se levantaron de su lugar y caminaron a la cocina para buscar algo de comer, nunca contaron con que encontrarían a la pareja de rubios discutiendo.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? - Miyako lo miró confundida, asustada del repentino cambio de personalidad de su novio-. Boomer, yo...

\- ¡Cállate, Miyako! Me haces perder la paciencia.

\- Boomer, por favor, dime qué hice mal...

\- Todo - gritó con los ojos fijos en ella -, siempre haces todo mal.

\- Hey, Boomer - intervino Butch, apenado con su cuñada-. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué la tratas así?

\- No te metas, Butch - lo miró furioso, el nombrado tuvo que retroceder un paso y olvidarse de calmarlo -. No soporto tenerte cerca - observó a Miyako de reojo -. Me voy, renuncio a este equipo, dile a Brick que ni se atreva a buscarme.

\- Boomer, no...

Pero antes de que Butch terminara de hablar, Boomer ya había salido del edificio con destino desconocido para ellos. Miyako lo observó perderse entre la oscuridad de la noche y los ojos se le contrajeron tristes. Se dejó caer de sentón en el suelo y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, Boomer y ella habían roto de la peor manera. Le había dicho que era una inútil y llorona, débil y patética, que no quería a alguien así a su lado. Desvió la mirada, se levantó del suelo y se encerró en el baño, Kaoru dio un paso para acompañarla pero al final decidió dejarla sola por un momento.

\- No sé qué sucedió, Boomer jamás le ha gritado a Miyako - comentó Butch en voz baja -. Tal vez está estresado y no pensó bien sus palabras.

\- No sé - respondió preocupada -, tengo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Brick se vendó el abdomen solo, no quería a nadie cerca. Se recostó sobre la camilla adolorido y suspiró cansado, agotado y triste. Realmente la extrañaba, trabajan muy bien en equipo cuando se trataba de temas así. Ahora se sentía perdido y un pésimo líder. Cerró los ojos e imaginó lo que ella le diría hacer: ideas, planes, observaciones pero nada le vino a la mente. Realmente era difícil ser un buen líder pero era peor cuando no la tenía cerca, ella le daba motivos para luchar.

Otro fuerte temblor lo obligó a incorporarse rápidamente a pesar del dolor de sus feas heridas, caminó a la cocina donde encontró al profesor cubriéndose con los brazos. Corrió hacia él y lo obligó a salir del edificio antes de que colapsara, al parecer el temblor duraría más que el anterior y con más fuerza. Se reunieron en el patio pero subieron la mirada cuando comenzó a caer luces pequeñas del cielo. Ken dejó que una le cayera en la palma y la quitó de inmediato cuando sintió que le quemó.

\- Parece que es lava - afirmó confundido -, pero no entiendo por qué cae del cielo.

\- Algo malo hay ahí arriba - gruñó Poochie -. Algo malo viene... - se detuvo al olfatear algo en el aire en dirección a la ciudad y abrió los ojos exageradamente -. ¡Imposible!

Sin previo aviso salió corriendo directamente al centro de la ciudad y Ken salió tras él sin poder alcanzarlo, no se caracterizaba principalmente por deportista.

\- Poochie - respiró difícilmente -. ¿Qué olfateaste? - terminó susurrando

Butch y Kaoru llegaron después de él, con la mirada fija al huevo. Tenían que descubrir... Ken abrió los ojos y boca sorprendido, lo que había adentro comenzó a moverse, estaba preparándose para salir.

\- Esto es muy malo - Kaoru regresó la mirada a Brick, quien seguía recuperándose débilmente junto al profesor mientras el científico revisaba las heridas -. Vamos, Butch.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A hacer algo por la ciudad.

\- No podemos, Brick aún no tiene un plan.

\- Al diablo con Brick, perdió la cabeza... Y además está en muy malas condiciones como para luchar.

\- No, Kaoru - Butch la detuvo del brazo -. Es mi hermano, no puedo abandonarlo.

Ella lo observó serena y se soltó de su agarre negando levemente con la cabeza, salió corriendo sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. Ken se sintió incómodo y pensó en como se estaba desenlazando la historia, en definitiva la decisión de Kaoru había sido muy apresurada.

\- Ve tras ella - le aconsejó -, no es recomendable que se separen en esta situación.

\- Pero Brick...

\- Ella tiene razón, Brick no está en muy buenas condiciones... Lo mejor es que se apresuren, ese huevo está por nacer.

Butch dudó. Observó a Brick junto al profesor y Miyako, el equipo se había separado en menos de media hora. Y como si Brick supiera de la situación, le devolvió la mirada perplejo pero de inmediato supo que no era a él. Siguió la mirada e imitó a su líder, las cosas seguían empeorando a cada minuto.

* * *

Poochie corría a todo lo que sus patas daban. Estaba seguro de que había olfateado una fragancia familiar, aunque era prácticamente imposible.

\- ¿Poochie?

Una voz familiar lo detuvo de su misión, buscó al dueño de la voz y se encontró a un Boomer perplejo. Confundido de verlo ahí, corriendo solo, sin Ken, en medio de la ciudad. Se le acercó y lo cargó entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Yo... Creí olfatear algo.

\- ¿Qué olfateaste? - Boomer lo observó curioso -. Energía...

Una bala le rozó el hombro y lo tiró al suelo. Poochie cayó sobre él asustado y sin perder tiempo ni detenerse a pensar lo que había sucedido, lo aferró a su cuerpo mientras intentaba arrastrarse lejos de ahí, a un callejón para resguardarse.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - Poochie observó la herida -. ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, sólo ha sido un rasguño.

La misma figura oscura del laboratorio se paró frente a ellos y lo miró desde arriba, Boomer se acomodó mejor en el suelo y presionó la herida. La persona le extendió un pañuelo y él lo tomó indeciso. Se agachó a su altura, en una guerra de miradas en la que ninguno quiso ceder. Esa persona era demasiado misteriosa para su gusto, sólo podía observar sus ojos. Poochie olfateó a la persona y al mismo tiempo que Boomer, abrieron los ojos cuando revolvió la cabellera del héroe.

\- Tú...

\- Si - festejó el pequeño robot -, sabía que mi sistema no estaba fallando.

\- ¡Poochie! - la voz de Kaoru resonó en el callejón llamando la atención de los dos -. ¡Poochie!

\- ¡Aquí! - respondió el perro mecánico -. ¡Kaoru!

Justo cuando regresaron la mirada, la figura había desaparecido, de nuevo. Kaoru llegó corriendo y se arrodilló junto a su compañero de equipo preocupada de verlo tirado en el suelo con una mano sobre el brazo.

\- Déjame ver - su voz fue suave a comparación de la normal -, se puede infectar si no lo atendemos a tiempo, si no me equivoco hay una clínica cerca de aquí.

* * *

 _ **Gracias a Yin-princesa-del-olvido,** **Ms. Primadonna,** **iriii,** **poweryuli5,** **betsy garcia,** **ilsefanatic ppgz y** **Rinkagamine.**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _ **Neith15**_


	4. Huevo espacial

**Huevo espacial**

Miyako se dejó caer sobre el pasto, agotada tanto física como mentalmente. Miró a su alrededor y lo único que pudo percibir fue una fuerte peste a putrefacción en el aire, era un hedor casi insoportable pero del que no se había percatado ya que su mente siempre viajaba a Boomer. Nunca antes se habían peleado, tal vez una ligera discusión por desacuerdos como cualquier pareja pero nunca un pelea en su totalidad. Le había dolido cada una de las palabras que él le había gritado y lo peor es que quiso responderle de igual manera pero se contuvo, no quería seguir dando rienda a la discusión pero por quedarse callada el maldito se había ido. Se mordió el labio inferior preocupada, preguntándose en silencio a dónde habría ido. Elevó la mirada al cielo y las lágrimas fluyeron como riachuelos sobre sus mejillas, cerró los ojos sintiendo el choque de las largas pestañas contra sus angulosos pómulos.

\- Tranquila - Brick se posicionó frente a ella y con un cariño que jamás le había visto, le palmeó la coronilla -. Todo saldrá bien.

No aguantó más y se lanzó a los brazos de Brick, siempre le había recordado a Momoko y cuando lo hacía se preguntaba qué se sentiría ser abrazada por él pero lo desechaba cuando recordaba el gran secreto detrás de todo eso. Sintió que la rodeaba difícilmente, a pesar de sus graves heridas, él le estaba brindando apoyo.

\- ¿Qué haremos? - se limpió las lágrimas con el torso de la mano derecha e intentó sonreír -. Sólo quedamos nosotros y Butch, no tenemos poderes y no sabemos dónde están los demás.

\- No te preocupes - Butch se paró junto a ellos con la vista fija en el centro de la ciudad -. Lo más seguro es que estén cerca de esa cosa - revisó la hora en el reloj de muñeca -. Tenemos menos de media hora para llegar allá, Him nos estará esperando.

\- Pero no tenemos un plan...

\- Miyako, Butch - Brick se irguió con los ojos más rojos de lo normal y sonrió arrogante -. Prepárense para ponerle fin a esto, el todo por el nada.

\- Brick, ¿qué tienes planeado?

\- Hay una manera de reactivar nuestros poderes pero es un poco arriesgado...

\- ¿Cómo es que...?

\- Momoko me lo dijo una vez... - interrumpió a Miyako.

Justo al mencionar ese nombre, algo dentro de su pecho se removió inquieto. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que lo había dicho en voz alta, Butch bajó la mirada pero Miyako no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Sin embargo, olvidaron la situación cuando la tierra volvió a temblar bajo sus pies.

\- Correcto - el líder volvió a tomar la palabra -. Para reanimar nuestros comunicadores tenemos que... Arriesgarnos a ingerir una dosis de sustancia Z.

\- Brick, eso es peligroso.

\- Lo sé Miyako, pero no tenemos alternativa. Sólo será una pequeña dosis...

\- Pero dudo que el profesor este de acuerdo con tu plan.

\- Butch, no tendrá alternativa.

\- No importa - Ken se anexó a la conversación -, Momoko y yo experimentamos un par de veces. No es tan peligroso, sólo es suficiente un poco para poder reactivar sus poderes.

\- Tienes que ayudarnos - Miyako parecía un poco desesperada, necesitaba llegar al centro cuanto antes -. Danos la sustancia Z.

Ken metió la mano en el bolsillo de su bata y de este sacó un pequeño frasco lleno de líquido brillante, junto con tres jeringas. Llenó una con la sustancia Z y miró directamente a Brick.

\- Serás el primero, tienes que recuperarte de tus heridas.

Butch regresó la mirada al centro, Brick y él se habían dado cuenta de algo. Lo que había dentro del huevo, tenía algo que lo protegía y no era precisamente de la tierra, probablemente sea lo que Poochie olfateó en el cielo. Ese era el maldito plan de Him, el verdadero riesgo no era el huevo sino lo que protegía a este. Si llegasen a destruirlo, papá o mamá se enojará y viendo el tamaño, no sería nada fácil de lidiar.

* * *

Kaoru dejó a Boomer sobre el sofá de la sala de espera de clínica. Se sorprendió al encontrar a varios ciudadanos salir de sus escondites, asustados y temblorosos. Tragó saliva nerviosa. Todas esas personas habían puesto sus vidas en sus manos y ahora... Les habían fallado. Fingiendo ignorar sus presencias, se dirigió al cuarto de enfermería y tomó todo lo necesario para tratar la herida de Boomer. Regresó con alcohol, vendas y unas pinzas para sacar los pequeños pedazos de bala que se incrustaron en la piel de Boomer.

\- Esto va a doler un poco.

\- No importa - se miraron a los ojos por milésimas de segundos -, tienes que hacerlo.

Kaoru asintió y por un momento dudó en hacerlo, normalmente la que se encargaba de heridas era Miyako y antes, Momoko. Ante ese nombre, sus ojos se acongojaron, recordarla siempre venía a su mente como un recuerdo doloroso por haberle dicho todo eso. Boomer se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada, lo que menos quería era tener que lidiar con sentimientos cuando acababa de tener una pelea con Miyako. Soltó un ligero suspiro ante eso y el ardor del alcohol en la herida.

\- Tenemos que llegar al huevo espacial.

\- ¿Huevo espacial? - repitió Boomer, divertido -. Interesante apodo.

Ella soltó el aire que había contenido en los pulmones al terminar de vendar la herida. Sonrió orgullosa y satisfecha de su trabajo pero poco le duró cuando segundos después la tierra volvió a temblar. Se levantó como un resorte del sofá y con cuidado se acercó a una de las ventanas, pero cuando lo hizo se arrepintió. El cielo se había tornado de un rojo quemado, las nubes negras daban un aspecto terrorífico y oscuro, como si aquello fuera el infierno y si Him ganaba, en definitiva sería eso.

\- ¿Esos de allá son Brick, Butch y Bubbles? - se asustó al escuchar la voz de Boomer cerca de su oído, no se dio cuenta del momento en que su compañero se posicionó a su lado -. Tenemos que ir...

\- De acuerdo.

Cuando Kaoru estaba por abrir la puerta, alguien jaló de la muñeca a Boomer y los detuvo de su plan inicial. Bajaron la mirada y se tensaron al ver a una pequeña de ojos castaños y cabello rubio, era tan tierna y adorable que les dolió verla sucia y con algunas manchas de sangre seca en la mejilla.

\- Joven Boomer - habló bajito pero claramente asustada -, ayúdeme a buscar a mi mami.

Los dos se voltearon a ver de reojo, incómodos. Él retomó su postura y se inclinó a la altura de la niña.

\- Está bien pero necesito que te quedes aquí en mi lugar para cuidar de los demás, ¿puedes hacerlo?

Kaoru desvió la mirada, odiaba escuchar promesas vacías. La niña asintió determinada y se aferró al cuello del héroe, quien le devolvió el gesto con el brazo sano. Le acarició la cabeza y sonrió confiado, no quería atemorizarla más. Boomer abrió la puerta y ambos salieron corriendo con dirección al centro de la ciudad, a unas cuadras de donde estaban. Kaoru tomó la delantera pero se detuvo al recordar algo.

\- ¿Y Poochie?

\- No sé - él regresó la mirada por el camino que recorrieron -. Lo dejé en el sofá a un lado de mi, después...

\- No puede ser, ¿cómo pudiste olvidarlo?

\- No fue mi culpa, tú también lo olvidaste.

\- Después lo buscamos, tenemos que llegar con ellos.

Ninguno refutó la idea, sólo esperaban que el pequeño robot se encontrara bien. De ser lo contrario, no sabrían qué hacer, lo habían descuidado y olvidado, sólo faltaba que el perro se haya escapado. Cuando por fin dieron con la calle principal, Kaoru recargó las manos sobre ambas rodillas agotada pero Boomer desvió el rostro con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

Cuando Bubbles fijó la mirada en el resto de los integrantes del equipo, sintió un fuerte alivio en el pecho. No le importó nada, lo único que pudo hacer fue volar directamente a Kaoru y rodearla en un fuerte abrazo. Boomer apretó la mandíbula, sabía que estaba enojada y no haría nada por molestarlo ni dirigirle la palabra.

\- Me alegro de que te encuentres bien - Bubbles deshizo el abrazo y se aseguró de que su amiga no estuviese lastimada -. Rápido, tienen que...

\- Inyéctales la sustancia Z - ordenó Brick al llegar junto a ellos y enfocó a su hermano con la mirada -, Butch.

El nombrado asintió y le extendió un pequeño estuche rectangular y delgado a Bubbles. La abrió y sostuvo mientras ella inyectaba a los restantes. Justo cuando estaba por inyectarle la sustancia a Boomer, este la quedó viendo mientras ella se limitaba a hacer su trabajo. Cuando finalizó, él la tomó de la mano y la atrajo a su mejilla para acariciarla contra esta.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Perdóname...

No respondió, la había tomado desprevenida. Desvió la mirada de él y se puso nerviosa, siempre lograba ese efecto en ella. Optó por apartarse, no quería tener que volver a iniciar una discusión con él pero Boomer no le permitió alejarse, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo. Ella pudo sentir el fuerte pecho que una vez llegó a tocar sin ninguna tela de por medio, cuando habían hecho el amor por primera vez, jamás lo olvidaría porque sencillamente sabía que era algo que había compartido con él y por amor, no por presión.

\- Está bien.

Boomer sonrió triste, cerró los ojos y posó su frente sobre la de Bubbles. Ambos disfrutaron del pequeño momento íntimo, era consciente de lo que se acercaba pero no dijo nada, lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos era sentirla junto a él. La abrazó con fuerza y algo dentro suyo se removió inquieto, claramente se estaba despidiendo y ella lo notó, devolviéndole el gesto con la misma fuerza. En silencio, entre los dos, nadie podía entender que esas pequeñas miradas y el abrazo, serían los últimos. De no ser que se conocían lo suficiente como para comprender sin la necesidad de palabras, ella no hubiera interpretado el mensaje. Bubbles no lo soportó más y con un fuego ardiendo en sus venas, lo besó en los labios, tan suave como la misma fragilidad pero que avivó con pasión.

\- Te amo... Boomer.

Él asintió junto con una sonrisa triste, cerraron los ojos frente con frente, conectando esos últimos segundos de vida.

\- Lo sé y yo te amo a ti, Bubbles.

Una gran ráfaga de aire caliente los obligó a separarse. Tuvieron que cubrirse el rostro con el antebrazo para evitar que el polvo les afectara la vista, sin embargo, la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente. Con lentitud, uno a uno, fueron cayendo de rodillas con las manos sobre la garganta, ansiosos de respirar aire puro pero no consiguieron más que la desesperación del momento.

\- Bubbles - Brick habló difícilmente -, ¿podrías hacer algo?

\- No - tosió adolorida, la falta de aire afectaba la circulación de sangre -, no hay suficiente aire para contraatacar...

\- ¡Alto! - resonó una poderosa voz por todo el centro -. ¡Him, detente!

El aire regresó de inmediato a los pulmones y tosieron al sentir el gozo del aire recorrer cada una de sus neuronas.

\- Has regresado - respondió Him desde un punto incierto -. Te estábamos esperando, la fiesta no podía empezar sin ti, ¿dónde estás?

\- ¿Quién es? - susurró Kaoru a Butch -. La primera persona que habló...

\- No sé - le respondió después de aspirar una gran bocanada de aire -, pero al parecer Him lo estaba esperando.

Brick buscó con la mirada a Him pero nunca logró dar con él, lo único que había ahí era el huevo contaminado de radiación. Kaoru y Boomer se transformaron de inmediato y los cinco se pusieron en posición de combate, cubriéndose la espalda entre ellos.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo, Brick?

\- No sé, Boomer - el líder frunció el ceño -, pero no me gusta.

\- Ahí - apuntó Bubbles -, sobre el huevo.

Him apareció después de que una gran nube de polvo negro se disipó dejando a la vista al ser que atentaba contra la vida de los ciudadanos y la propia. Brick fue el primero en volar hacia él, apareció su espada y la empuñó directamente al corazón de Him pero cuando llegó junto a él, desapareció de nuevo.

\- ¡Brick!

Buttercup gritó lo más fuerte que pudo al ver que Him apareció detrás del líder para brindarle una patada en la espalda, tan fuerte que logró mandarlo directamente al suelo levantando una gran nube de polvo.

\- Se ha vuelto más fuerte - Butch subió la mirada al cielo -. Ese maldito...

Apareció un neko-te en ambas manos tan filosas como para cortar un hueso sin dejar rastro. Buttercup le siguió con su mazo y atacaron a Him por ambos lados pero este desapareció de inmediato, en su lugar Butch cortó el brazo de Buttercup y esta lo derribó haciéndolo impactar contra uno de los edificios más altos del centro. La construcción cayó en cuestión de segundos y Bubbles se tapó la boca al ver que en ningún momento salió. Buttercup presionó la herida para evitar que saliera más sangre pero se olvidó de ejercerla cuando vio caer el edificio sobre su novio. Los ojos de Boomer se oscurecieron y volteó a ver a Him, tomó vuelo y sin llamar su látigo de cadenas como apoyo, se lanzó contra Him, cuerpo a cuerpo.

Él fue el primero en darle un golpe en el estómago pero Him se lo devolvió con otro, Brick se le unió pero el demonio rojo sonrió soberbio y con sus pinzas tomó a Boomer del cuello, ejerciendo presión.

\- Adelante, Brick - desafió -. Un sólo paso y cortaré en dos el cuello de tu querido hermanito.

La sonrisa de Him desapareció y su rostro se desfiguró a una de sorpresa, un pequeño hilo de sangre negra salió de su boca y recorrió su barbilla. Soltó al rehén y se llevó una pinza al pecho, la mano de Butch salía a través de él con algo sujetado fuertemente parecido a un corazón oscuro.

\- Te tengo - le susurró Butch en el oído, con la respiración entrecortada -, lamentarás haber nacido.

Pero Him soltó una fuerte carcajada que resonó en cada rincón de la ciudad, eso descolocó a todo el equipo.

\- ¿Quieres reír? - estrujó el corazón con tanta fuerza que explotó -. Te daré algo para reír.

Him no cesó la risa, se volvió tan fuerte e insoportable que Butch comenzó a frustrarse y se preguntó si ese ser no tenía corazón. La respuesta le llegó de inmediato cuando el supuesto corazón que había tenido en mano empezó a convertirse en ceniza negra, cayendo a través de sus dedos. Intentó sacar la mano de Him pero este lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca con sus pinzas, Butch se desesperó al no poder apartarse y sólo lograr lastimarse el hueso.

\- ¿No es curioso? - Him fingió apreciar la mano atrapada -. Que un superhéroe también sea capaz de asesinar.

Eso pareció dolerle pues se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras, meditando que el maldito demonio tenía razón, él mismo lo había atravesado por el corazón y si fuera un ser normal, hubiera muerto en cuestión de segundos. Abrió la boca ligeramente, petrificado.

\- ¡No lo escuches, Butch! - Buttercup gritó desde el suelo -. ¡No eres ningún asesino...!

\- Butch - el demonio habló lentamente -, ¿no crees que ella es suficiente evidencia? Tú fuiste el que cortó su brazo... Tu fuerza lastima a todos a tu alrededor... Asesino...

\- Eso no es cierto, fue un accidente...

\- Está bien si quieres engañarte - siguió jugando con su mente -. Pero ¿te arriesgarías a lastimar a la persona que amas?

\- No, yo...

\- Eres un asesino.

\- ¡No!

Brick atacó de frente y Butch tomó la oportunidad para soltarse y unirse de nuevo a la pelea. Him quedó en medio de la brutal fuerza de los Rowdys y Boomer aprovechó para atraparlo con su látigo de cadenas pero el demonio pareció no tomarle importancia.

\- ¿No creen que es curioso? - soltó riendo, ninguno respondió -. Brick, ¿cómo soportas vivir engañado?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Si, Bubbles - Him miró de reojo a la chica que se encontraba mirando todo desde el suelo -. ¿A qué me refiero?

\- Yo... No sé...

\- Bubbles - Brick la fulminó con la mirada -. !¿A qué se refiere?!

\- Yo... Brick, yo... Lo siento.

Dejó escapar las lágrimas al sentir la presión de las palabras sobre ella, ese maldito demonio iba a desatar la guerra en su contra. Miró a Buttercup, luego a Boomer quien le negó con la cabeza y de último a Brick, parecía perdido. Desvió el rostro, era ahora o nunca... Llevaba años guardándolo, tal vez ya era el momento de hablar.

\- No - la voz de Him la detuvo -. ¿Qué te parece si esperamos a que llegue? Unos minutos más no perjudican ¿verdad, mi querida Bubbles?

\- ¡No! Bubbles, dime en este mismo instante a qué se refiere...

\- ¡Him!

La voz que habían escuchado primero, volvió a resonar, interrumpiendo a Brick. Detrás de Buttercup y Bubbles, apareció la figura oscura del laboratorio. Tomó del hombro a ambas chicas y elevó la mirada, con el ceño fruncido. Buttercup no se sorprendió pero intrigada tomó la tela que cubría la boca de la figura y lo despojó de la prenda, dejando a la vista un rostro fino de un color pálido, con mejillas angulosas y unos delgados labios rojizos, los castaños ojos acongojados, ojeras moradas por debajo de estos pero cubiertos con maquillaje negro escurrido y el rostro perlado de sudor. Era una mujer...

\- ¿Quién eres?

Esta pareció sonreír pero desvió la mirada al antebrazo de Buttercup, sacó un pañuelo rojo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y con delicadeza, cubrió la herida del antebrazo.

\- Sigues siendo igual de descuidada... Butter.

La nombrada se llevó una mano al pecho y retrocedió un paso con la respiración entrecortada al escuchar su voz. Eso no era posible, se supone que... Bubbles se llevó ambas manos a la boca, igual de sorprendida que su amiga.

\- ¿Cómo es que...?

Buttercup soltó varias lágrimas completamente conmocionada, se dejó caer de rodillas y pegó la frente al suelo. La impresión había sido demasiado pero Bubbles, abrazó a la persona por la espalda. Ninguno de los Rowdys entendía la situación y Brick tuvo la necesidad de acercarse.

\- Espera...

Him lo detuvo.

\- Me habría gustado que llegaras en un mejor momento - susurró Bubbles -. Esto será confuso...

\- No importa - se apartó del tacto de la superheroína y sonrió amable -. Sólo quiero que me perdones por ponerte en esta situación.

Bubbles negó con la cabeza - Decidí ayudarte - pero abrió los ojos sorprendida -, te está sangrando la nariz.

\- Lo sé, me pasa seguido - sonrió pero de inmediato elevó la mirada mientras se pasaba la manga de la chaqueta por debajo de la nariz -. Perfecto, Him - sonrió soberbia -. Me tienes aquí, que empiece el juego.

Him le respondió la sonrisa, satisfecho de haber logrado su plan hasta la etapa final. Brick, sin embargo, se congeló...

\- Momoko...

* * *

 _ **Gracias a Yin-princesa-del-olvido,** **BrickxBloss-Reds, misuki15, Soniamaria797, Leylani Paola918, dickory5, brenda y ana gnzalez.**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _ **Neith15**_


	5. ¿Tú?

**¿Tú?**

 _ **Dos años atrás...**_

\- Tienes que salir antes de que él te encuentre, ¿entendido?

Ella asintió sin saber por qué no simplemente se daba la vuelta y regresaba junto a él para que la rodeara con sus fuertes brazos como muchas veces lo había hecho antes de que todo aquello empezara pero recordó la estúpida promesa. Sólo quedaba confiar en una última persona y estaba casi segura de que entendería sus motivos y acataría cada una de sus instrucciones en caso de…

\- Haces bien en obedecer, recuerda que no estoy aquí por gusto, yo sólo soy…

\- ¿Su prostituta?

\- Cariño - no pareció sentirse ofendida -, nunca entenderás el mundo de las sombras pero tal vez si aceptaras…

\- ¡Jamás!

Sedusa silenció un par de minutos para asegurarse de no seguir llamando la atención de la multitud en espera de su avión hacia destino desconocido, sonrió de lado divertida.

\- No te precipites, la vida puede dar muchas vueltas.

\- Lo sé, te encargaste de hacérmelo saber durante las últimas semanas.

\- Sabes que sólo soy una discípula – encogió ambos hombros desinteresada -, además no tengo otros planes de vida.

\- Por supuesto – gruñó -, se deshizo de tu verdadero yo.

\- Lo cual agradezco - silenció unos segundos antes de retomar la conversación -. Ser Sakurako me causaba repulsión.

\- ¿No es lo mismo que provocas ahora?

\- No querida, es diferente – sonrió soberbia.

Revisó de nuevo su boleto, con las manos temblorosas desde que llegó al aeropuerto. Odiaba la idea de tener que irse de Tokio sin decir nada pero la tenían atada de manos, era eso o arriesgarse a perder todo lo que más amaba. Y estaba segura de que se recriminaría de por vida si algo les sucedía, aún así tenía un plan de respaldo: en el momento menos esperado regresaría sin que Sedusa o Him se percataran. En definitiva no los dejaría completamente solos. Tendría que buscar la manera de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra sin que nadie sospechara.

\- 664… - susurró triste.

\- ¿Dijiste algo, cariño?

\- No, nada – mintió.

\- Pasajeros del vuelo 664 favor de pasar...

Ambas intercambiaron miradas durante algunos segundos que para ella parecieron siglos. Después de pensar en una buena estrategia para escapar y perder de vista a Sedusa, desistió de la intención sabiendo de sobra que podría pagarlo muy caro y soltó un sonoro suspiro.

\- Supongo que nos veremos luego, Sedusa.

\- Supones mal – sonrió espeluznante.

Algo dentro de ella se removió inquieto, no supo cómo interpretar aquellas dos palabras, era como si sentenciaran su muerte…

Lo que realmente ignoraba era el verdadero motivo detrás de éstas, ese día sería el último que vería...

* * *

 _ **Presente...**_

\- Disculpa, Brick – sonrió con el rostro acongojado -. Pero soy Kuriko - y sintió que le hacía falta aire en los pulmones -, la hermana menor de Momoko.

\- Es imposible - rezongó anonadado -, eres idéntica a ella.

Buttercup se irguió al reponerse de la sorpresa. Según por lo que se había enterado, Kuriko viajaba junto con Momoko en el momento del accidente y verla ahí - viva -, le hizo pensar que había una pequeña esperanza de que su amiga… Negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, no quería hacerse ilusiones con algo así. Revivir el momento en el que recibió la noticia sería...

\- Atroz - susurró.

\- Momoko me dejó una carta – explicó Kuriko -, con especificaciones claras sobre lo que tendría que hacer en caso de que ella…

\- Muriera – rió Him -. Lo cual fue en vano porque seguí cada uno de tus movimientos niñita, incluso sé del pequeño poder del que eres dueña ahora. Ella te lo confió, ¿cierto?

\- ¿A qué se refiere, Kuriko? - la miró directamente a los ojos, sorprendida.

\- Bubbles, yo…

Se deshizo de la chaqueta dejando a la vista el compacto rosa: _el cinturón de transformación de Blossom._

\- ¿Por qué lo tienes? – palideció al verlo de nuevo, después de dos años -. ¿Cómo es que…?

Dejó la pregunta sin terminar al aire y el momento se tornó tenso, sumergiéndose en el silencio de las mentiras del pasado. Un secreto bien guardado dentro del corazón de una joven que creyó saber lo que sucedía cuando sólo era un peón más dentro del juego de ajedrez que Him inició décadas atrás. Lo más peligroso del asunto, era que estaba ganando la partida directo a un jaque.

\- Ella me lo cedió - los labios le temblaron ligeramente -, para sustituirla.

\- He de admitir – Him se entrometió – que es la peor estrategia que se le ha ocurrido a esa chiquilla.

Him ejerció fuerza para romper el látigo de cadenas que lo tenía atrapado, sorprendiendo a Boomer con la facilidad que lo había logrado. Brick y Butch abrieron los ojos igual de impresionados, ni siquiera en los más fuertes entrenamientos habían dañado esa casi indestructible arma.

\- Veremos qué tan bien usarás ese cinturón – retó con la mirada fija en Kuriko -. Veremos qué tan parecida eres a ella.

Y rió estruendosamente.

Una risa tan escalofriante que sentían que miles de agujas atravesaban sus tímpanos y que el cerebro les palpitaba dentro del cráneo. Buttercup fue la primera en caer de rodillas al suelo con las manos cubriéndose los oídos, era la más sensible a los sonidos debido a que en una de las últimas batallas había recibido un golpe ultrasónico que la había dejado sorda por todo un mes.

Cesó.

\- Ese maldito demonio – susurró Brick.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan, hermano?

\- No lo sé, Butch… - miró de reojo a Kuriko -. Tal vez si ella nos ayuda tengamos más probabilidades de ganar.

\- No entiendo, ¿no se supone que esa chiquilla también…?

\- Tú lo has dicho – lo miró a los ojos -, se supone… - soltó un suave suspiro -. Lo cual es posible que no fuese la única mentira que hayamos escuchado.

Brick apareció su katana en mano y le indicó con la mirada que era momento de pelear, no de platicar. Butch se quedó estático en su lugar, rememorando el día de la noticia.

 _"- Es broma, ¿cierto? - tembló Kaoru -. Jugar con algo así es..._

 _\- No - el Profesor secó la única lágrima que había dejado escapar frente a ellos -. El Alcalde me dio la noticia hace unos minutos - aspiró con fuerza antes de continuar -, el avión en el que viajaba Momoko..._

 _\- Se desplomó - completó Brick._

 _\- ¿Cómo te enteraste?_

 _Brick se limitó a apretar la mandíbula furioso y dejar la habitación de inmediato, azotando con fuerza la puerta del laboratorio."_

No entendía cómo es que su hermano se había enterado de la noticia tan rápido, incluso el Profesor se había sorprendido pero no había insistido en preguntar. Desde entonces Brick se había vuelto duro y frío, cruel y déspota. Un líder sin corazón que se tiente, sin un sueño que se destroce, sin un alma que fragmentar. Era tan sólo él, Brick Utonium. Creación abominable de una mente malvada - Mojo Jojo - pero acogido cariñosamente por un padre amoroso, el Profesor Utonium.

\- ¡Butch!

Regresó a la realidad cuando Buttercup le gritó al otro lado del campo de batalla. Un autobús se dirigía terriblemente amenazador hacia él, y con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir esperó el mejor momento para recibirlo con ambos puños pero éste nunca llegó. Boomer lo atrapó con su nuevo látigo de cadenas y lo partió en dos cayendo a ambos lados de Butch.

Ambos asintieron, uno en agradecimiento y el otro en respuesta.

Regresaron a la batalla que Brick lideraba entreteniendo a Him para que los demás pudiesen atacar de diversos ángulos pero cuando el demonio se cansó de jugar, abrió los brazos provocando que una onda explosiva - como la del día anterior - los enviara varios metros lejos de él. Éste sonrió soberbio y bajó la mirada en dirección a Kuriko.

\- ¿Qué sucede, niñita? - burló -. ¿Acaso no sabes cómo utilizarlo?

Kuriko tragó saliva difícilmente al verse descubierta. La batalla había comenzado de nuevo y ella había intentado transformarse pero el aparato jamás respondió como la primera vez que lo había intentado. Algo andaba mal y sin duda su vida corría peligro como una simple mortal en medio de aquella cruel batalla. No dejó que Him la intimidara...

\- ¡Ingenua! - burló para luego soltar una fuerte carcajada -. Te contaré un secreto, será un pequeño regalo antes de que acabe contigo - cruzó los brazos debajo del pecho y alzó la barbilla arrogante -. Antiguamente los cinturones de poder elegían a su nuevo portador pero únicamente esa persona podía usarlo a su completo antojo, hasta que éste muriese para elegir a un mejor sucesor.

\- ¿Morir? - susurró Bubbles -. ¡¿Sólo si el antiguo portador muere puede elegir al sucesor?!

\- Exacto, al fin - miró el cielo en ruego -, alguien que presta atención.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que...?

\- Bubbles, para ser rubia eres bastante sagaz.

Boomer miró de reojo el huevo, percatándose de que estaba a punto de nacer lo que sea que estuviese dentro.

\- ¡Brick, el huevo!

\- ¿Quieren saber qué hay dentro de ese huevo? - Him mostró una gran sonrisa afilada que incluso pudieron ver maldad en cada uno de sus dientes resplandecientes -. Maravilloso, porque está lista para conocerlos.

Lentamente el cascarón se fragmentó, logrando que el corazón de cada héroe se acelerara hasta el punto de pensar que podían escuchar sus latidos a cinco kilómetros de distancia. Por un momento la tierra comenzó a temblar bajos sus pies y grandes edificios se derrumbaron en el proceso, el aire se volvió pesado y caliente, el cielo siguió sumido en las penumbras y de nuevo cayó ceniza sobre sus cabezas. Aquello no era para nada bueno, teniendo en cuenta que no sabían que clase de animal se había engendrado dentro de semejante huevo.

Inesperadamente la tierra cesó dejando todo en un silencio infernal, el huevo detuvo el proceso de fragmentación y la luz que irradiaba murió dejando toda la ciudad en una oscuridad asfixiante.

\- Butch - susurró Buttercup asustada -. Butch...

\- Aquí estoy - se buscaron con la mano y entrelazaron los dedos -. Aquí estoy... Tranquila.

Una nueva explosión lumínica los cegó lo suficiente como para desviar el rostro de la fuente, minutos después disminuyó la intensidad aunque aún era difícil enfocar la forma que había salido del huevo.

\- Mis odiados adversarios - sonrió Him satisfecho -. Ya pueden abrir los ojos.

El primero en obedecer fue Brick, quien buscó al gran animal que tendrían que enfrentar pero en su lugar sólo encontró una enorme esfera rodeada en llamas, imposible de observar lo que protegía en su interior. Un remolino de aire alzó polvo por todas partes y la única en quien pudo pensar fue en...

\- Kuriko - susurró.

No perdió tiempo y voló para proteger a la hermana menor de Momoko, la chica que alguna vez amó y guardó en lo más profundo de su corazón. La abrazó con fuerza intentando compensar lo que no hizo por ella, ese día...

 _"No supo en qué momento había decidido volar por toda la ciudad en busca de ella y pedirle por última vez que no siguiera en ese juego enfermizo de jugar con sus sentimientos. Sólo quería que lo viera, no como un amigo o un enemigo, sino como alguien importante en su vida._

 _Pero al parecer el destino no quería cooperar, no la encontraba por más que buscaba. Se detuvo a pensar en la torre más alta de todo Tokio y meditó por unos segundos. Sólo sabía que estaba agotada o eso le había dicho a todos en el laboratorio, excepto a él. Al principio la buscó en su casa pero nadie acudió al llamado, luego buscó en casa de Miyako y Kaoru pero ninguna de ellas sabía de ella. Soltó un largo suspiro y recordó algo que hasta el momento había ignorado:_

 _\- Me dieron una beca en el extranjero, no sé cuando pero pronto me iré._

 _No había sido su intención escuchar la conversación de las tres amigas pero al tratarse de ella, no podía hacer de oídos sordos._

 _Entonces algo conectó dentro de su cabeza. Conociéndola no se despediría, al menos la Momoko de los últimos meses no lo haría. Voló directo al aeropuerto y se detuvo a unos metros, con la esperanza de encontrarla cerca de la entrada pero no. Buscó un mejor lugar para destransformarse y caminó por varios minutos, pensando en que todo era una tontería. Tal vez y aún no es el día, pensó._

 _Estaba por darse la vuelta cuando la visualizó a lo lejos, junto a Sedusa, en una guerra de miradas de la cual parecía que Momoko iba a perder. Sonrió antes de pensar que ese encuentro era sumamente extraño pero borró el gesto de su rostro cuando Momoko le devolvió la mirada. La observó fruncir el ceño y negó ligeramente con la cabeza._

 _Esa era la respuesta por la cual había volado por toda la ciudad en busca de ella y algo dentro de su pecho se fragmentó en miles de cristales que se enterraron en cada recuerdo que tenía de Momoko._

 _Asintió varias veces, entendiendo que todo había finalizado entre los dos. Le había dolido mucho pero aguantó las ganas de gritar lo mucho que la empezaría a odiar si tomaba ese vuelo. Dio la media vuelta para regresar a su casa pero..._

 _\- Brick, ¡ayúdame! - la escuchó dentro de su cabeza._

 _Regresó la mirada en dirección a ella pero no la encontró, en su lugar Sedusa lo miraba directamente a los ojos junto con una sonrisa espeluznante. Movió los labios diciendo algo que le fue difícil de entender pero al final captó el mensaje. La sangre se le heló y sintió que todo su mundo se derrumbaría."_

\- Ella morirá y tú no serás capaz de ayudarla - susurró antes de alzar vuelo hacia el cielo para tener un mejor panorama de la escena -. No permitiré que me arrebaten a más personas... No permitiré que me arrebaten a la única persona que me recuerda a Momoko.

Apareció su espada y cortó las ráfagas de aire, disipando el remolino de polvo. Cuando por fin tuvieron un mejor campo de visión, Butch y Boomer adoptaron la mejor posición de combate en caso de que Brick les diera la orden de atacar pero éste no hizo movimiento alguno. En vez de atacar, algo lo dejó paralizado sobre el aire, con la mirada fija en las llamaradas.

\- Esto es un juego, ¿verdad? - enfocó a su enemigo -. Him, has estado jugando con nosotros desde el principio.

Him sonrió de nuevo, igual de triunfante y eso lo enfureció.

\- ¡Maldito demonio!- apretó los puños -. ¡La ciudad nunca estuvo en verdadero riesgo!

\- No puede ser - susurró al entender lo que su hermano mayor había gritado.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Boomer?

\- Him - gruñó desconcertado -, todo este tiempo uso el supuesto huevo para distraernos de su plan inicial.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Butch?

\- ¿No lo sientes, Bubbles? - Buttercup por primera vez intervino en la conversación -. ¿No sientes esa aura oscura?

Bubbles cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse para entender lo que sus compañeros intentaban decirle pero cuando lo hizo, algo le congeló la sangre. Era un aura tan oscura de resentimiento, odio, dolor, ira y maldad que nunca la había sentido, ni siquiera con el propio Him.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- No sé, pero nos supera a los cinco en poder - analizó su novio -. Incluso si contáramos con Kuriko, que apenas y conoce los poderes, no lograríamos nada.

\- No podemos arriesgarnos - concluyó Butch.

\- Brick tiene que ordenarlo - objetó Buttercup.

Butch la miró como si la desconociera.

\- No pienso arriesgarte, B.

\- Es mi trabajo, soy una heroína.

\- ¿Y qué? - gruñó desesperado -. Eres mi novia y si te llegase a perder yo...

\- Tranquilo, no planeo irme de tu lado - le acarició el rostro en un delicado gesto que él tomó como una promesa.

\- Y creí que yo era el más romántico de los tres - resopló Boomer, relativamente divertido.

Bubbles no opinó nada, en esos momentos, Boomer y ella no estaban en las mejores condiciones para armar un drama romántico desbordante de pasión.

Mientras tanto, Brick intentaba buscar el origen de aquella presencia. No era parecida a la de Him, en lo absoluto, pero le era muy familiar que no sabía donde la había sentido. Por el rabillo del ojo buscó por todas partes pero no logró mucho.

\- ¿Te rindes, mi pequeño?

\- ¿Quién es tu nueva mascota?

\- Oh - rió torpemente -, se me ha olvidado presentarla - rió abiertamente -. Aunque tú la conoces muy bien.

\- No creo conocer a nadie con tanto odio en el corazón.

\- ¿Seguro?

Y algo dentro le hizo dudar.

\- De acuerdo, Brick - Him tomó la palabra de nuevo -. Te presento a mi sucesora, mi querida y bella hija... - las llamaradas se apagaron dejando a la vista a una joven con el rostro escondido entre las piernas y los brazos alrededor de éstas -. Ven, mi pequeña.

En un principio la joven no obedeció pero al pasar unos minutos, lentamente se fue irguiendo hasta estirarse de lo que al parecer para ella fue una larga siesta. Con pasos seguros y seductores, caminó hasta quedar debajo de Him para luego impulsarse y posicionarse a un lado del que al parecer era su creador.

Brick retrocedió unos pasos en el aire. La joven frente a él, la persona que desbordaba semejante maldad, que era un total peligro para la ciudad, era...

\- ¿ _Tú_?

* * *

 ** _Dos años y medio atrás..._**

El aire salado le golpeó el rostro en una suave caricia, era como sentir la calidez del mundo acogerte en un suspiro. Se estremeció al sentir el frío mar contra los descalzos pies pero enterró los dedos entre la arena, causándole una agradable sensación y muchas cosquillas. Recordó el encanto de Brick por el mar, era como un niño cuando se acercaba y jugaba con la arena...

Sonrió sonrojada al recordar el día anterior...

Estaba casi segura que Brick sentía algo por ella y aunque el sentimiento era correspondido, no estaba del todo segura que aquello pudiese funcionar. Al final soltó un largo suspiro, pensar en él le aceleraba el corazón y sentía que le hacía falta el aire. Era sorprendente el efecto que él causaba en sus sentimientos...

\- Es adorable que nuestra pequeña heroína esté enamorada - abrió los ojos exageradamente al reconocer la voz afeminada de Him -, y precisamente de mi creación.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - buscó alrededor pero no pudo dar con él -. ¿Dónde estás? - el corazón se le aceleró -. Se supone que estabas en el espacio.

\- Pequeña ingenua - rió -. Aún no sabes nada de mi.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? - adoptó su posición de combate -. Si de nuevo planeas destruir la ciudad, déjame informarte que no lo lograrás...

\- ¡Cállate! - gruñó molesto -. No planeo destruir la ciudad.

\- ¿Entonces qué quieres?

\- Que tú lo hagas por mi.

Momoko soltó una sonrisa burlona, incrédula - ¿Acaso el frío del espacio te derritió el cerebro?

\- Uhm...

\- ¿Qué te hace creer que lo haré por ti?

\- A ti te importa mucho Brick y sino me equivoco, antes de ser una heroína, eres una humana común y corriente que tiene una vida y una familia.

\- ¿Qué insinuas?

\- Que sino me obedeces, verás morir a cada uno de tus seres queridos y tú serás la única culpable.

\- Jamás lo permitiré, las chicas y yo...

\- Las chicas - repitió burlón -, serán las primeras si les dices que he venido a verte.

\- No lograrás hacernos daño, somos más fuertes...

\- Repito, chiquilla - lo escuchó dentro de su cabeza -. ¡Aún no sabes nada de mí!

Un intenso dolor se apoderó de todo su cuerpo llevándola al borde de la desesperación. Miles de imágenes violentas, obscenas y terroríficas, explotaron dentro de su cabeza como si ella viviera cada una de las escenas. Sintiéndose la víctima de actos atroces o siendo la protagonista de miles de agonías a ajenos. Y al final, una imagen de ella con las manos ensangrentadas, pero no era cualquier sangre: era la sangre de todos sus seres queridos.

Sintió que rodeaba algo con sus manos y bajó la mirada perturbada. Por milésimas de segundos no aspiró aire, totalmente petrificada... Soltó el cuello de Brick inmediatamente, pálido e inerte. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca, cohibida y lloró sin poder contenerse. Segundos después se vio transportada de nuevo en la playa, todo había sido una ilusión óptica de Him.

\- Ese es tu futuro - Him retumbó dentro de su cabeza y cerró los ojos asustada -. Aunque puedes evitarlo...

\- ¿Mi futuro? - repitió dolida y las lágrimas cayeron en dos riachuelos paralelos.

\- Dentro de dos años regresaré para cobrar mi venganza y sin ti será más sencillo - rió bajo.

\- ¿Cómo puedo evitarlo? - después de varios minutos de silencio, retomó su actitud inicial decidida a no caer -. ¡¿Cómo sé que no me estás engañando?!

\- Pequeña, no tengo la necesidad de engañarte, mi poder va más allá de lo que te puedas imaginar - Him parecía bastante convincente -. Sólo prométeme que vas a desaparecer y nadie saldrá tan mal, sólo quiero recuperar lo que me pertenece.

\- Y según tú, ¿qué te pertenece?

\- El volcán.

\- ¿Qué tiene el volcán?

\- Se nota lo mundana que eres - burló -. Ese volcán es una puerta al infierno del que vengo.

\- ¿Infierno?

\- Si, infierno - repitió cansado -. Quiero regresar a "casa", chiquilla. Y sólo tú puedes ayudarme.

\- ¿Por qué yo?

Rió de nuevo - Al parecer no conoces tu árbol genealógico.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto?

\- Una de tus antepasadas - silenció por unos minutos -, cometió un grave error conmigo.

\- ¿Qué fue ese grave error?

Y de nuevo rió, burlándose de ella, de su inocencia e ingenuidad. Aunque tal vez nunca debió haber preguntado para escuchar lo que jamás se hubiese imaginado.

\- Se dejó seducir por mi.

Momoko abrió la boca ligeramente, anonadada y sin nada qué decir. En ese momento cualquier pensamiento racional desapareció de su cabeza y cayó en un abismo infinito. Era descendiente del ser más peligroso al que se había enfrentado, y no sólo eso... Era creador del hombre al que amaba.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a Yin-princesa-del-olvido, pato262, Lenka387, Sonia Maria797 y MariiDii._**

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 ** _Neith15_**


End file.
